He didn't have to be
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: When Skye becomes involved with Shannon Moore who knows what will happen. Warning can be strong sexual content in places. Matt, Jeff Hardy Shannon Moore others
1. Chapter 1

**I own no one from the WWE. **

**This is going to start out slow but I promise it will get better. **

Name: Skye Lark Summers

Age: 21

Height: 5'6"

Skin tone: toffee tan

Body build: Tone and slim 145#

I was born and raised in a small town called Johnsville right out side of Los Angeles California. I was a good girl, never got into any trouble. I always had the right friends. I never had any boyfriend it was always a bunch of kids out on a date, with no particular partner, although I did like Tommy Jones, I think he even liked me back because once he brought me a flower to pin on my dress at a dance we all went to.

I got straight A's all through school. I was a football cheerleader. I was active on the basketball team and I participated in track and field. I never missed any sporting event except for wrestling, I just couldn't get myself to go, not even to just hang out. Senior year my friends discovered professional wrestling on TV. I watched it once and just couldn't get into it so Mondays and Friday's were my stay at home nights by myself, unless we had plans to go out after Smackdown, then I would just meet them out.

One night Jesse told me that Smackdown/ECW was in town that night and they had front row seats and back stage passes and they wanted me to come along. I told them that they knew I wasn't interested in wrestling so why did they even ask me. They told me that it was just one night and that it would be fun to meet some of the wrestlers. Sandy told me that I had to go and see how cute some of them are. After arguing for a good hour I finally agreed to go, but I told them I had better see some drop dead handsome men or I would make the rest of their night hell after the show and for the next week.

The show began I just sat there and watched bored until a certain Matt Hardy came out. I sat up in my seat and looked over at Sandy and said Oh my God he is hot. She just looked back at me and said wait you ain't seen nothing yet. I reacted the same way with Jeff Hardy, but when Shannon Moore came out I couldn't take my eye's off of him. I watched his every move. I don't know what it was about him but I was drawn to him instantly, like a moth to a fire. I watched the whole match and I even found myself cheering for him.

After the show we got ready to go back stage to meet some of the wrestlers.

We were talking to different wrestlers, but I was getting bored the one man I wanted to meet was no where to be found. I had given up on meeting him when the next thing I knew some one had gotten into some sort of a fight and I was being shoved further and further away from my friends. The next thing I knew I was caught by some one and when I turned around I couldn't believe my eye's it was him, it was Shannon Moore. I just stood there looking at him dumbfounded. He looked at me and asked me if I was OK, I looked at him and told him I was fine. He said my name is Shannon Moore what is yours? My name is Skye, Skye Lark Summers. Thank you for saving me from that mob.

Skye it has been my honor to save such a lovely young lady from the mob. Are you here alone? No I am here with some friends of mine, but with this big fight I got separated from them. I really should go and try to find them, it was nice meeting you. (As I started to walk away) Wait a minute I need to go that way any way I will walk with you. We walked down the hall making small talk until we caught up with the rest of my friends. I thanked him for walking with me to find my friends he said any thing for a beautiful young lady. Sandy handed me a silver marker and said have him sign your shirt. As he was walking away I yelled hey Shannon can I ask you some thing. He turned around and came back and said sure any thing. Can you sign my shirt and can I get a picture with you? He said any thing for such a lovely young lady.

Since that day I never missed a Smackdown show I was hooked just to see Shannon. When ever he had a match I would go wild. Sandy would always tease me because if Shannon didn't have a match I would sulk for the rest of the night.

After graduation we all went our separate ways, only Sandy and I kept in touch with an occasional e-mail. I went away to college and got a job as an accountant at one of the largest firms in the LA area. This is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any wrestlers**

Here it is 8am monday morning and I am off to my job of six months at Segler and Harris accounting firm. The boss told me on friday that I was getting an account of my own to work on. I was so excited, no more taking every one else's left over case's.

I got to my office and dropped every thing off at my desk and headed into the weekly meeting, where I was warmly greeted by Mr. Harris with a good morning Skye How are you this morning. I replied I am very well Mr. Harris, thank you for asking. He has never called me by my first name, hell I never even knew that he was aware that I had one. He told me to please call him Shawn. Mr. Harris this hard as stone man who had been busting my chops for the last six months has all of a sudden realized that I had a first name and wanted me to call him by his. How could his demeanor change just over the weekend?

When the meeting started every one was going around the table giving the status's of the accounts that they were working on, while I just sat there. When it came to me I gave my updates that I was finishing up my last set of books from Sheryl so if any one had any smaller projects that they would like me to do I would have the time to do them. Mr. Segler politely interrupted me and told me that he had a project that would keep me busy well through tax time. He told the group that he had landed an account with the WWE. Vincent McMahn had down sized his company and he let most of his accounting department go so he had decided to hire us to do the tax's for the company. We all have so many different projects on our plate I have decided to give this account to Skye.

Skye, There is only one little problem that goes along with this account.

What is that Mr. Segler?

You will have to relocate to Connecticut and work in the WWE headquarters, will this be a problem?

No not at all. All I need to do is find an apartment and move. I don't know how long it will take to do that. I can take out a loan at the bank for moving expenses . So no it won't be a problem. Living there I would still be working for you?

Skye, first of all we will rent you an apartment and we will pay for your moving expenses and yes you will still be working for us.

Meeting dismissed, Skye in my office please.

(Mr.Segler and Mr. Harris were in the office waiting for me)

(Entering the office)

Have a seat Skye. About what we were talking about in the board room, This job doing the WWE taxes are very complex being a multibillion dollar year company are you sure that you are up for the challenge?

Mr. Segler if you didn't think that I could do it why would you have offered it to me? Of course I can handle it. It has the show books and the WWE books also right.

That is correct, but what I called you in here to tell you is that it also includes the McMahns tax's as well and he wants to open your services up to any of his employees. This includes any at McMahn plaza and any of his wrestlers.

So you are telling me I will have to do personal tax's for the same rate that you are paying me to do the big job.

Now wait I just said he wants to open up your tax services I didn't tell him he could. That is not for me to decide, I told him we don't do personal taxes just business taxes. I only threw in his family so we could get the big deal. Now Shawn and I were talking if you feel like you have the time and if you wanted to then you could do the personal taxes also for some extra money. You can talk to Vince about that.

So now let me get this straight the personal tax thing is up to me as extra cash in my pocket.

If you want to do it, take the chance and go, hell if you could have that clientèle base every year with the WWE case you would be set.

So I can open my own little CPA office for tax's for the star's. (Laughing)

Exactly, that is just my point, so you will take the job.

Mr. Segler I will take the job and I will start apartment hunting right away.

No need Mr. Harris and I went and got you one over the weekend. It is a nice two bedroom townhouse a mile away from WWE headquarters. Very quiet neighborhood a lot of nice people, we think that you will like it. Here is the address and your keys.

Great so when do I start to move?

We would like to see you moved in by the weekend if possible, so take the week off with pay of course and pack and let us know when to send the movers, and if you need and help just call we will be glad to help.

OK I will do that and thank you again for giving me this opportunity.

I couldn't believe it my client was going to be the WWE and hopefully some of it's superstars.

I was packing for a couple of days when Shawn decided to come and pay me a visit.

I went to answer the door and there he stood in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with his golden muscle tone body glistening in the sunlight. I had never seen him like this before and it had set off some thing in my body that made my mind say Skye snap out of it this is your boss.

Shawn looked at me and said well aren't you going to invite me in?

I snapped out of my trance and said oh yes I am sorry come in. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?

Well I just was stopping by to see if you needed any help packing anything?

I am actually on my last room, I was going to call you latter on to tell you that I was ready for the truck to come. But I could use some company if you wanted to stay for a drink or something.

Shawn said he would take a beer if I had one.

Beer it is,as I handed him his, I opened one also. For some reason I just didn't picture you as a beer man.

And why is that?

I don't know I pictured you as the whiskey or brandy type of guy.

Well I never pictured you as the type of girl to drink a beer either, I pictured you with some fruity uv vodka or something along that line.

I drink that too, but I do beer tomboy at home, the fruity little lady when I am out on the town. It all depends on what mood I am in as to what I drink.

Shawn and I finished packing and we called the movers they were going to be at my house to move my things at 9am the next morning.

Shawn asked me if I wanted to go out for a while, I told him sure why not I have no food. He took me to this cute little out of the way restaurant. We talked for what seemed to be hours over dinner. Then he took me out to the local hot spot night club, where we spent most of the night dancing and drinking. When he held me in his arms to dance I felt like I was melting into him. He made me feel like a school girl with a crush. When he took me home I turned to go into my apartment when he pushed me in and started to kiss me, I was thinking to myself yes this guy is hot but he is my boss I have to fight the feelings. I pushed him away from me but the more I pushed the more forceful he became he kept telling me that I wanted him, I kept telling him no, but the more I fought the more he hurt me. Soon I found myself on my bed with him on top of me forcing himself into me. The more I cried the harder he pushed, I begged for him to stop, I told him that I was a virgin and that he was really hurting me. He just started to hit me over and over. When he was done he just told me that, that was for six months of being a tease. By the way tell any one and you will lose your job and we wouldn't want that now would we? With that he left.

I didn't know what to do how could such a sweet man turn into such a monster. I just sat there and cried. What did he mean by that it was for being a tease? Did I do some thing to deserve this did I dress to sleazy did I flirt and not know it? I could not remember for the life of me if I did any of this, but I must of or he would not have done this. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and was horrified at what I seen, I had a cut above my right eye,a black eye and my lip was split. I had bruises all over my body, I needed to go to the hospital.

When I was at the hospital they stitched up the cuts all over my body. They tried to convince me to call the police and file a rape report, but I refused. I told them I didn't know who did this to me and I just wanted to go home. I was moving to a new city and state tomorrow so I would be making a new start. I didn't even go back to my house, I checked into the local motel for the rest of the night.

The next morning I just showed up at the house long enough to open it for the movers to pack my things into the truck. Much to my surprise Mr. Segler and Shawn showed up just as the movers were finishing up. Mr. Segler was over paying the movers and Shawn came over by me I just backed away from him.

He looked at me and asked me if I was alright.

Me alright what nerve you have even coming back around me after what you did to me just go away and leave me alone. No I am not alright you beat and raped me. You should be in jail right now. I need this job that is the only reason why you are not. Now leave me alone.

Mr. Segler- Skye what in the world happened to you?

I was out at a club last night and got attacked by some drunk chick because she said I was flirting with her boyfriend, which I was not.

Well I hope you can do your make-up to cover that bruise, because you have a meeting with Mr. McMahn first thing Monday morning.

I can Mr. Segler.

Fine then have a safe trip.

Good bye Mr. Segler, Good bye Mr. Harris.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

It was late Saturday afternoon when I was fully settled into my new home. I was happy to be away from Shawn knowing that I would never have to face him again made me feel at ease. I decided to go out and explore the city and see exactly where I would be working. I found the building with ease.

I went back home and relaxed for the rest of the week end.

Monday morning I was up earlier than normal, I guess it was just nerves. Every thing had to be just right, my hair and especially my make up. I tried to cover the bruise the best that I could but it still showed through just a little. Oh well I did my best.

I walked into work and went right up to the 30th floor to meet with Vince. He was on the phone when I got there so I had to wait.

Ms. Summers, Mr. McMahn will see you now, the receptionist said.

Thank you I said as I got up to walk into his office.

You must be Ms. Summers. Vince said as he extended his hand out for me to shake.

I am and you can call me Skye if you would like. I am not much into the formal name stuff.

OK well then Skye it is. Your firm has told me they sent the best that they had how do you feel about that statement.

I would tell you that they told you right. I am very dedicated to my work. I make sure every thing is accurate right down to the penny. I am just that anal.

That is just the answer that I was hoping to hear. Now do you watch wrestling at all.

I couldn't believe my ears did my client just ask me if I watch wrestling. Yes as a matter a fact I do, I watch Smackdown.

Just Smackdown, why not Raw or ECW?

I don't know I have been watching Smackdown since I was 18 just to see my favorite wrestler Shannon Moore.

Really Shannon Moore is your favorite, he is very talented I can see why you like him.

Well now why don't you check out Raw and ECW and see what kind of talent is on there too you might be surprised.

I will do that I will start tonight with Raw. We talked for about an hour or so more about the account and he gave me the history of his business. He told me about his family. We also talked about me providing tax services to all of his employees and the superstars. I agreed that I would provide the services to those who wanted them.

Vince showed me to the accounting department and as he was going to pass me off to another person to show me my office he decided to stop Skye you said you watch Smackdown right, because of Shannon.

Yes I did say that why?

ECW and Smackdown travel together and they are in town tomorrow night. Would you like to go?

I would love to go.

Give me your phone number and address and I will have Shannon pick you up.

Whoa, wait a minute Mr. McMahn, You will have Shannon pick me up.

Yes Skye that's what I said I will have him pick you up and you can hang out back stage together and get to know some of the other wrestlers and they can get to know you, because I am sending out the tax time memo today. Is that OK with you?

Yes, Mr. McMahn that is totally fine with me, just let me know when to be ready.

Oh and Skye it's OK you can call me Vince.

Thank you Vince.

I walked into the accounting department and was met by Jennifer. I quickly introduced myself to her and told her why I was there. She showed me my office and all of the books and the special computers. I thought to myself oh my god what did I get myself into these records are a total mess. How could some one like Vincent McMahn have such an unorganized accounting department. She told me that she knew every thing was a mess but she pretty much knew where every thing was so if I needed any help just let her know. I told her thank you and I probably would be asking for some help some where down the road. I sat down at the computer and played around becoming familular with different department ledgers for the quarter. After a while of this I started to look through the books. The books were much easier to go through they were at least dated and labeled. By the time 5pm came around I was more than ready to go home. When I got home I had just sat down when my phone had started to ring. I answered it and much to my surprise it was Shannon telling me when he would be picking me up for the show. Just hearing his voice again made my body melt.

That night I could hardly sleep, I just laid there looking at the picture of Shannon and I from three years earlier at that show in L.A. Thinking oh my god I am really going to be spending some time with Shannon compliments of Vincent McMahn. I went to work the next day but I had a hard time concentrating on the tasks that I was trying to do, all I could think about was tonight and Shannon. I had managed to get one set of books matched to a set of records on the computer. So I spent the majority of the day comparing the two sets of records and updating the book so it matched the computer.

I got a phone call around 2pm. It was Shannon asking if I would like to go out to dinner before the show. I told him that I would love to. He told me good he would pick me up at 4pm sharp. I told him I would see him then. I left work shortly after we hung up, so I could get ready. I wanted to look just perfect.

When I got home I changed into a pink tank top and jeans that sat perfectly on my hips. I let my mid-back length sandy blond hair lay loose over my shoulders. As I went to put on my make-up I looked at my face and remembered what had happened to me just a few days before. Did I really deserve what I got? I just shook my head and told myself it wasn't my fault and continued to put on my make-up. Tonight was my night to be with Shannon and nothing was going to ruin that. Just as I finished putting on my make-up I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and answered the door.

The man at the door looked at me and asked me if I was Skye.

I looked at him and said yes I was why?

Shannon is running late so he sent me to get you.

He lead me out to a beautiful stretch limousine, and opened the door for me to get in. When I got in there was a single red rose with a note attached.

The note said sorry I am running a little behind schedule I will see you at the restaurant. Shannon

Oh he is so sweet a rose and a limo he didn't have to do this, he could have just called and I would have met him.

When I arrived at the restaurant the limo driver got out and opened up my door to let me out. I felt so special. When I entered the restaurant there in the lobby was Shannon waiting for me. I saw him just as he turned around to look at the bar. I walked up and touched him on the shoulder and said Shannon he turned around I held out my hand and said my name is Skye.

He looked at me and said wow hi.

What was the wow for?

What do you mean wow, I said wow?

Yes Shannon you did, am I not what you expected?

No you are not what I expected, you are much more.

What did you think you were getting stuck with some ugly duckling?

To tell you the truth I didn't know what to expect all Vince said is that I was going to be picking up his new accountant and be bringing her to the show tonight.

We sat talking at the bar for about an hour while waiting for a table. While at the bar I told Shannon that I had met him before. He said really when? It was about three years ago at a show in L.A. You saved me from an angry fighting mob backstage, as I pulled the picture out of my wallet and showed it to him. He just chuckled. I told him from that night on I was hooked on Smackdown just to see him. But not to worry I would be on my best behavior.

Oh I see and you told Vince I was your favorite wrestler and that is how we ended up here together.

Pretty much in a nut shell I guess. Are you mad?

No I am not mad, how can I be I have a lovely lady by my side that I get to show off for the whole evening.

Now Shannon this is sort of a professional date for me to, because you are suppose to introduce me to the other wrestlers as well because, Vince has offered up my tax services to every one on the rosters.

Yes, you are right I did receive that memo, but I don't care you are still my date. We were finally lead to our table where we ordered our food and ate and talked more about ourselves and our families and friends and well my lack of.

Skye I can't believe a beautiful girl like yourself doesn't have a boyfriend.

I just haven't looked and nobody special has caught my eye, and the one's that do are way out of my league. I believe in letting the guys come to me that way I don't look like some sort of a tramp. I guess I am just old fashioned, at least that is what my mom keeps telling me. She tells me that I will know when the right one comes along because he will pick me. That's what happened with her and daddy.

So have any guy's come to you yet?

Nope, I am still waiting for the day that my prince will come. (Laughing)

So has any one caught your eye?

(Blushing) Yes, but way out of my league.

Skye are you blushing?

What, who, me, blushing no, I don't, I'm not blushing am I.

Shannon cupped my chin in his hand and brought my face up so I was looking at him. You like me don't you?

As I pulled away, Well of course along with probably a million other girls.

Skye you carry a picture of us in your wallet, you aren't just like any other girl you are secretly in love with me.

Shannon stop it right now. I don't want to go through this now. Yes Ok I admit I am a little obsessed with you but it's just a me thing and I am behaving so just stop.

(Laughing) OK I will stop, but who says you are out of my league.

Shannon don't even say things like that. It just makes me think that I have a chance and I know that I don't.

Skye, maybe some where down the road when we get to know each other better who knows what may happen.

What do you mean down the road when we get to know each other better?

Well I do have your number and you could do my tax's and if you have the time you can do my tattoo shop's tax's and I do have 3 employees I can refer.

We can go to more shows around the area together if you would like.

I would love to do all of your tax's and I would love to go to more shows with you if my schedule allows. That is another thing with my job it is so hard to date. Being an accountant is like having two full time jobs almost three during tax time.

It is the same being a wrestler, you barely have any time for your self so I guess I can see where you are coming from.

Exactly the only difference is I stay in one place mostly to work and I am home every night.

When we were done eating we went to the arena to get set up to watch the show. When we got there Shannon introduced me to all of the different superstars. The introductions were all brief but two they were brothers Matt and Jeff Hardy. The four of us sat and talked for about an hour. Boldly Jeff looked at me and said who hit you?

I said excuse me?

You heard me right Skye, Who hit you? Your eye I can see the bruise from under the makeup and you have several on your arm.

(I never even knew the ones on my arm were there or I would have never wore the tank top.)

I don't mean to sound rude but it is really none of your business. I just got into a fight at a bar with some chick she thought I was flirting with her man.

Shannon just gave me a look of concern, he knew I was lying.

Well I sure hope you did some damage control on her also.

Jeff, I did now drop it.

When it was time for the show to start Shannon took me by the hand and lead me to the green room to watch the show. We sat on the couch. After a little while I moved closer to Shannon and snuggled by his side laying my head on his chest, he just went with the flow and put his arms around me. We stayed like this for about five minutes and then I pulled away and told him I was sorry.

Skye, what are you sorry for?

I shouldn't have done what I did, I was way out of line. I don't even know you that well. I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me.

Skye, you seem confused about what you are feeling right now talk to me.

Shannon, I can't because I don't know how or what I am feeling, because I have never felt like this before. I feel so calm so safe.

Why don't you feel safe other wise?

When Jeff asked me about my bruises, I lied about how I got them.

I know that. How did you get them?

Last week thursday, my boss Mr. Harris came over to my house to see if I needed help packing well we started drinking we went out for dinner he brought me back home and then he (I stopped and started to cry)

Shannon took me in his arms Skye what did he do to you?

He pushed me down on my bed and he started to rape and beat me. The more I begged him to stop the more he hit me. Shannon I was a virgin until that point. He told me I was a tease and I deserved it. The more I talked the closer Shannon pulled me to him until he was holding me in his arms telling me no one would ever hurt me like that ever again. I made Shannon swear that he could never tell any one because if it got back to my boss I would loose my job.

Shannon swore he would not tell a sole.

I went to pull away from Shannon, but he wouldn't let me go. He told me to relax as he stroked my hair. He asked me if any one else knew about my situation.

Shannon you are the only one I have told, I have no other friends, as I let myself hold Shannon back and start to relax.

The next thing we knew Vince had come into the green room and boomed with a "Hi Kids" we both sat up and I said hi Vince.

So Skye I see you are having a good time with Shannon.

Yes sir I am, thank you again for arranging this for me.

Shannon, I am trusting that you are behaving your self.

Yes, of course Vince I always behave myself.

Skye is he behaving?

Yes Vince, he is being a perfect gentleman.

With that Vince left the green room.

After the show ended Shannon asked me if I would like to go to the after show party.

I don't know if I should go or not you have already had to put up with me for five hours already and you are probably getting sick of me.

Skye, if I were getting sick of you I wouldn't have asked you to the party.

Shannon, I am not much of a drinker.

So don't drink just have soda, talk some more with me, maybe a dance or two. I am enjoying your company. Please come.

Alright I will come. I do admit I enjoy your company also and I really don't want this night to end.

The night went by so fast, I wished it would have went by a little slower. When it was time to go home Shannon took his time driving to my house. When we finally got there, Shannon got out and came around and opened my door and helped me out of his hummer. He took me by the hand and walked me to my door. He waited while I unlocked my door. I invited him for a drink. I was in the kitchen getting Shannon his soda, when I came out to the living room I found Shannon asleep on my sofa. He looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake him up. I went upstairs and grabbed a blanket and brought it back down to cover him. Just as I got him fully covered and was about to turn to go to bed myself he started to wake up.

I'm sorry I must have dozed off. I should be going.

Yes you did doze off and that means that you are tired and should not be driving. You can stay here with me tonight.(I took him by the hand and lead him to my bed room)

Skye are you sure this is what you want.

Yes Shannon I want you to stay with me, no sex, just hold me. Can you do this for me?

Yes I would love to hold you in my arms all night long.

Good night Shannon

Good night Skye


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

The next morning I awoke before Shannon so I decided to make him a home cooked breakfast. The coffee was brewing and I was cooking the bacon when I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck.

Good morning beautiful.

Good morning Shannon

Wow you are beautiful and you cook I am impressed.

Why are you impressed that I cook don't most women?

Well these days the TV dinner meal seems to be the rave I don't find to many people who actually cook from scratch and I haven't had a good home cooked meal in forever.

(As I lead him over to the table) Well just sit down and enjoy you breakfast while I get ready for work. (I kissed him on the forehead as I handed him his plate)

I went and took a shower and did my hair, makeup and got dressed then I went back down stairs to find Shannon just finishing up with the dishes.

Shannon Brian Moore what the hell do you think you are doing?

What did I do?

Why did you do my dishes?

I was only trying to help.

I'm sorry it's just that you shouldn't have done that you are a guest in my home.

We are friends, friends help each other out.

You are right, I am just so used to doing every thing myself. Thank you for the help. You are so sweet. I went to give him a quick peck on the lips, but he caught me and drew me in for a long passionate kiss, my first instinct was to pull away but for some reason I didn't I kissed him back. After a few minutes I pulled away and told him I really enjoyed our time together but I really needed to get to work.

Shannon just looked at me and said can't you take a half a day? I don't leave until 1pm and I want to spend a few more hours with you before I leave, because I don't know when I will see you again.

Wait you want to see me again.

Yes, I'm sure we will see each other again, taxes and there are meetings here in town.

Oh right taxes and meetings. Sure I am my own boss here I can take a half a day why not. So what do you want to do.

I was just looking at your movie collection and I seen that you have The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and I am a big C.S.Lewis fan. I have never seen the movie yet can we watch it pleeeezzzzze.

Oh alright sit, I will put it in.

I put the movie in and we snuggled up on the couch and watched the movie. Shannon kept stealing kisses all during the movie.

When the movie was done Shannon thanked me for the movie and said it was time to go. He left and promised to call me soon. I told him that I had a wonderful time and I really did hope that he would call me from time to time. He looked at me and said taxes. I said yes taxes don't forget. With that he kissed me and he was gone.

I went to work and just buried myself in my work for the rest of the day. I needed to forget what had happened in the last 24 hours. I would never be with Shannon he was way out of my league. I was just an accountant and he was a big wrestling superstar. How could I be so stupid I should have never let him spend the night at my house in my bed with me, how stupid of me.

I found the files from the quarter for the shop. Great I'll start there. The numbers were so large there were so many deductions, that's ok I just downloaded them into the tax consultant program and the program was running perfect before I knew it the shops taxes were done. I sat there for the next three hours checking every thing by hand to make sure every thing was correct.

I was so tired by the end of the day I was ready to go home and go straight to bed.

When I got there I noticed that Shannon had left his bandanna on the couch. I just picked it up on my way to my room and fell asleep holding it.

Work was the same for me day after day. Soon I had my personal accounts coming in and that took up a lot of my time. I started to get really sick and I didn't know why. I went to the doctor and found out I was three months pregnant. Oh my god what was I going to do, I don't have time for a baby. Shawn, this was his baby. That bastard he got me pregnant and I can't even tell any one about how it happened. The only one that knows what happened to me was Shannon.

I picked up the phone and I dialed Shawn's number.

Hello Shawn, this is Skye.

Well hello Skye how are things going.

Things are going fine, but there is one problem, I am pregnant.

Yeah so what are you going to do.

Shawn this is your baby too.

So what do you want me to do?

I would like to think that you will at least step up and pay child support.

Why should I do that?

Listen you pay child support or I will tell the Mr. Segler what you did to me. I did have a rape kit done at the hospital. I don't want to air this out in public I want to handle this between you and I, nice and peacefully.

How about we get together and talk more about the situation in person.

We could do that.

How about Friday night over dinner?

That sounds fine.

Good I will pick you up around 8pm.

Sounds good I will see you then.

Good bye Shawn

Good bye Skye


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any one in the WWE or **

**any employees of GasChamber Ink**

Over the course of the next couple of months there were a lot of things that went on. The first was my meeting with Shawn over the baby. When we first met to discuss him just paying me support and I would never tell a sole that the baby was his and how it was conceived. Shawn wanted me to abort the child, but I told him that I was to far along for that. Then he insisted that I give the baby up for adoption. I told him that was not an option either. He did the crime now instead of spending time in prison for rape, his punishment was going to be spending the next 18 years paying support for a child that he created. He told me that he wanted nothing to do with the child. I told him that was fine with me because I didn't want my child to know that his father was a rapist. He could sign off rights but he still had to pay support. It was the law. He finally agreed and told me to have my lawyer draw up the necessary papers and have them sent to him. I told him that the papers would be on his desk sometime next week. With that I paid the restaurant bill. I wasn't at home very long when I heard a knocking at my door. I went to answer it and it was Shawn, I cracked it open just the with of the chain and asked him what he wanted he shoved his way in breaking the doors molding he grabbed a hold of me and started to hit me. I started to hit and scratch back at him. I managed to grab hold of my cell and dial 911 and just started to scream out my address, before I knew it the police were there pulling Shawn off of me. As they were hauling him away in handcuffs he was screaming at me you will never get a dime from me you slut. That kid probably isn't even mine, I know that you have probably been sleeping around with the wrestlers, it's probably one of theirs. The police took my statement and it was then that I opened up about the rape that had taken place four months earlier.

I called Mr. Segler and told him every thing that Mr. Harris had done to me, the rape and then today and about me being pregnant with Shawn's baby. All he did was tell me that I should have pressed charges right away for the rape. Shawn told me I would loose my job if I told any one and I believed him.

Skye, Mr. Segler began, you would not have lost your job for something that you had no control over.

Mr. Segler, now that all of this is out in the open people will talk and I am sure it will look bad for the firm and I will be the one to blame if you want me to quit I will do so.

Absolutely not Vince is very impressed with your work and has stated he won't let any one touch his books but you.

Well maybe I can not work directly for your office but be a branch office. You would still be my boss but I would have my own business. Then this would only reflect on your office from Shawn's behavior. We could work out a percentage of the WWE contract. I mean I have been working as a branch office any way. Why not make it official?

Skye you have an excellent point from today forward your branch will be known as Segler and Summers accounting firm inc. I will draw up the papers this afternoon and have them faxed to your office. I will set up all of your banking as well. As for your townhouse are you OK to start taking over payments?

Yes, Mr. Segler I can do that with ease.

Good it's good to have you aboard as a new partner. As a new partner I will expect to hear from you every monday morning at 10am via conference call for the partners meetings.

I am looking forwards to it and again thank you for this opportunity.

Skye, Shawn will be dealt with here under the sexual harassment policy. So you know he will lose his job.

Mr. Segler I don't want that to happen.

Skye he rapped and beat you and it ended up in you being pregnant. That is the consequences.

Mr. Segler, please don't fire him he is going to have enough in legal battles right now and probably jail. I am really going to need the support money from him. But I can't stop you do what you have to do.

I have to do what I have to do. Now you get some rest.

I will thank you.

One day I walked into work and saw Hunter in the lobby. I tried to sneak past him but he caught me. Hey Skye come over here.

Hey Hunter what's up?

Nothing same old thing work home and sleep.

I need to set up an appointment for my taxes to be done.

Oh OK well do you have time to come tomorrow around 2pm ?

(Hunter seeing my big belly) That's fine but how about we go to your office and talk now.

Ok that's fine with me.

When we got to my office Hunter shut the door behind himself.

What's going on with you and Shannon?

I haven't heard from him in like five months why?

How far along are you?

Five months, oh wait do you think this is Shannon's baby? It's not.

What is your story Skye when you came here to work you had bruises all over you then last month you came in with bruises, yes I seen you. You are pregnant. Is there a guy we don't know about that is hurting you, because I personally won't stand for it. Just so you know I am on a mission from Vince on this so you had better spill the beans missy.

Why do I need to tell you my personal life story?

Because I am concerned for your safety and well being.

Hunter I am happy that you care about me and all but I still don't understand why you want to know.

I just do, Steph and I want to help you.

Well fine a few days before I moved here I was beaten and raped by one of my bosses and thus resulting in my pregnancy and then last month when I had him over to talk to him and I told him I still wouldn't tell any one about the rape all I wanted was child support he went nuts on me again this time I called 911 and he was arrested and the rape charge came out also. So there in a nut shell.

Does Shannon know?

Does Shannon know what?

What happened to you.

Yes he knows, he just doesn't know that I got pregnant out of it. Why all the questions about Shannon? He doesn't like me or he would have called me in the last five months.

Now Hunter if you are done I have to finish up on the corporate tax's today so I can start on all of my other clients taxes.

I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. I will see you tomorrow at 2pm.

Good day Hunter.

(In another part of the building)

Hey Hunter, did you see her?

Yes Shannon I seen her?

Is she doing OK with who ever she seems to be with?

Shannon she isn't with any one.

But the bruises again and she's pregnant.

Shannon she said she told you about when she was raped, the baby is a result of the rape. She tried to talk to the guy about child support and I guess he went off on her again but this time she had him arrested. If you really like her why haven't you tried to make contact with her in over five months?

I have just had a lot on my mind. It was only one day. Now she's pregnant and it will look like mine if we hook up because it happened only a few days before our date.

Did you two do any thing?

No I just spent the night at her house and every one knows that I did. If they see her and remember her from being with me they might put two and two together and think that the baby is mine.

Shannon, would that be a bad thing? You said you always wanted children, and I can see in your eyes that you like this girl, don't you. She likes you.

Yeah right I take her out on a set up date then I don't call her for over five months and she still likes me.

Trust me she does go down to her office and talk to her, she is head over heals in love with you.

Hunter, I hope that you are right, because I am taking a big step here, I want to be the best father to her child, and the best boyfriend ever to her.

Shannon, you will do fine at being both. Now go get your woman.

(Outside my office door)

I heard pacing outside my office door. I yelled who's out there the next thing I knew I had Shannon inside my office pacing back and forth not saying a word.

Hello Shannon I said as I got up to give him a hug.

Hello Skye as he held me tight. I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for not calling you.

Shannon it's ok you are a very busy person and I know that you have better things to do than to call me.

No Skye you don't understand I have missed you very much. I think about you a lot, you are always on my mind. I want to be with you forever.

Whoa wait a minute did you just tell me you wanted to be with me forever? Shannon before you go saying that look at me I am pregnant from...

Yes I know the rape we were together only days after we will tell every one it is mine. Please say that you will be with me forever. Please? I love you.

Shannon, you love me, how can you say that you love me, we barely even know one another.

The time that we spent together talking I don't know how it happened but I started to have feelings for you and those feelings haven't went away. I need to be with you you make me feel like a whole different man when I am with you. Just give me a chance I will prove to you that I am the one for you and I will be the perfect father for your baby. Skye I want us to be a family. Nobody needs to know that I was a screwup and didn't call you for five months.

By this time I was in tears, I knew that Shannon whom I thought was way out of my league wanted me.

Shannon I have wanted you since I was seventeen and now at the age of 21 I have you in my grasps and you want me also. You are willing to claim a baby that is not yours as your own. When we had our date I never did expect you to ever call me, I never expected you to ever remember my face or to give me a second thought. I thought I was just another fan to get lost in the crowd, but apparently I must have done some thing to make myself stand out in your mind to make you want me. What was it Shannon, what did I do?

Skye Lark Summers, you made me feel like a human being not a superstar. You didn't get all fluttery and stupid you did tell me that you liked me but that you were going to behave and you did just that. You trusted me to tell me what you were going through. You made your life an open book to me, you didn't try to be someone whom you weren't. You were honest and sincere. You weren't like the rest just out for a piece of ass. Which you could have told every one this baby was mine and no body would have questioned it, because of the time line but you didn't.

But Shannon why would I have we never did any thing?

I know that is what I am saying that makes you stand out in my mind and makes me want to be with you even more. So please tell me that you and the baby will be with me so we can be a family. I want this more than any thing in the whole world. I would give up any thing to have you in my life.

Wait a minute you don't have to give up any thing to be with me. I love you just the way you are. Yes Shannon I said it I love you too and I want you in my life and I know that you will be an excellent father. You are all that I have thought about for the past few months also. When you were at my house you left your bandanna, I tied it to the picture frame with our picture in it. I have to admit when I get lonely I hug the picture and smell your bandanna, I have to admit I even wore it around my neck a few times also. Just to feel close to you.

Skye can you leave work early today?

Yes I can I am my own boss now why?

Let's go to your house and continue this conversation.

I agree this needs to be moved to our house.

(Back at the house)

When we arrived at my house Shannon immediately took me into his arms and started to kiss me passionately. We started to explore each other's bodies.

Shannon, wait a minute. I took him by the hand and lead him up to the bedroom. I opened up the door and I pushed him down onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him just as passionately up and down his neck stopping for moments to nibble at his ears and sucking softly on his neck. He took it for only a few minutes before he flipped me over and returned the treatment. I couldn't take it any more I removed his shirt and ran my hands all over his chest. Then he ever so gently removed my shirt and lead his kisses down to my breast's where he stopped to pay special attention to each one.

I whispered Shannon please stop, I need you to make love to me now.

Skye the baby.

Shannon you can make love to me until the day I deliver it won't hurt the baby.

I don't have anything.

I'm already pregnant. We don't need anything, now strip. I need to feel you inside of me. Please don't make me beg. Please.

Shannon just stood there looking at me. I just said to him again Shannon please make love to me,don't make me beg this isn't fair.

He sat next to me on the bed and asked me what's the rush we have the rest of the day and all night as he stroked his hand up and down my thigh.

I shot up in bed and grabbed Shannon's hand and raised my voice and said Shannon Brian Moore make love to me right now or loose me forever.

Alright already boy I forgot about what Hunter said about pregnant women being moody.

What Hunter called me moody.

No I can remember him talking about Stephanie when she was pregnant.

With that Shannon proceeded to make passionate love to me. He made me feel so good. This experience was so much better than my first. Because I wanted this to happen and it was who I wanted it to be with.

In between kisses I managed to say Shannon, I love you so much. He returned with Angel I love you too. I managed to flip Shannon over on his back so I could take him from the top. I couldn't believe the different feeling with me on top I could take so much more of him into me. This position felt even better. I asked Shannon how it felt with me on top. He told me that he felt like he was more into me. I agreed, it must be because of me being pregnant. Soon it was over and I just collapsed in his arms. He asked me if I felt better, I looked up at him gave him a kiss and told yes much better and laid my head down on his chest.

A little while latter I awoke and turned over and Shannon was not there. I sat up and started to think to myself could all of this been a dream? I started to cry. It must have been loud because the next thing I knew Shannon was in the bedroom sitting at my side holding me tight.

What's the matter my angel? Why are you crying?

I turned over and you weren't there, I thought every thing that had happened was a dream.

No it was not a dream, every thing really happened and if I get my way it may happen again tonight as he started to kiss me. Well let's go right now.

Nope come on get up I made you supper.

Ahhhh Shannon you cooked for me.

I sure did, I hope that you like steak.

I love any thing that you cook for me.

After dinner Shannon and I went to the living room to watch TV for a while.

We did a lot more talking before going to bed for the evening. When we got into bed I was so tired I just snuggled up on Shannon's shoulder and fell asleep immediately.

I awoke the next morning to a note pinned on Shannon's pillow that said

Angel I probably won't see you today. I went to the gym and I know that you have to work. There is a show in Greenwich tonight so I won't be back until real late, unless you want to come then use the pass that I am going to leave on the table. I love you. Shannon.

I went to work and did my several appointments that I had in the morning, I thought that I could go home after lunch but I forgot I had Hunter at 2pm. I waited around until he got there. He asked me if Shannon had came to see me. I told him that Shannon in deed had come to see me.

Well come on girl spill the beans what happened?

I just started to blush, Hunter we are together he told me he wanted to be with me forever, even with the baby he said that he was going to tell every one that it was his. Hunter he wants to raise my baby as his own.

Girl that's because he is head over heels in love with you.

I know Hunter, your taxes are done looks like you are getting a nice refund this year. Don't spend it all in one spot.

Oh i'm sure Steph will. Oh by the way are you coming to the show tonight?

I wouldn't miss it for the world.

(That night at the arena)

Hunter I thought you said she was coming.

Relax Shannon, she said she was coming she will be here.

I don't know I just have a bad feeling some thing has happened to her, she isn't answering her phone.

Maybe she has the music blaring in the car and can't hear the phone ringing.

No Hunter she has the car phone when it rings the music stops.

Maybe she changed her mind, maybe she just got tired and fell asleep. I'm sure she is fine, calm down.

Shannon kept pacing back and forth finally the show was just about over and he looked at Jeff and Matt and said something is wrong Skye told Hunter she was coming and she's not here. I have a bad feeling and I need to prove to my self nothing is wrong.

Shannon got into his hummer and went speeding all the way to my house. When he arrived my car was in the lot and my door was ajar. He rushed in to find me lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding. He just grabbed me into his arms and started to stroke my face and call my name. I started to stir and opened up my eyes to find Shannon holding me.

Skye, what happened?

I'm not sure I think it was him again. I was coming to see you. I had the door open and I turned around to grab my purse and I remember being called a bitch and every thing going black.

That's it we are finding you some place else to live. That way he can't find you. I can't take this wondering if I am going to get a call that he has killed you. I am taking time off of work and I am staying with you until we get a new place.

Shannon,you don't have to take time off of work to help me find a new place. I can find one on my own.

Angel, I am going to take some time off to spend with you now don't argue with me. Do you have some box's that we can start packing things in?

Yes, the box's are in the basement and I am happy you are taking time off to be with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own no one from the WWE or**

**GasChamber Ink.**

It took Shannon and I a little over a month and a half to find a nice place to move into, but it was worth the time it took. We found a small three bedroom ranch style home on the cities east side. Shannon convinced the landlord to let us put a security system in because of Shawn. Mr. Segler agreed that the move was wise for my safety. We put my address at the plaza for all correspondences with the business, because Vince was now renting me my office space for the firm. Shawn had tried one last time to get to me at my old place, but all he got was a piece of Shannon. I was due in a month and a half and I was getting so big and miserable.

We were still right in the heart of tax time and I had clients up to my ears. Not only did I have the plaza and the superstars, but I had managed to gain some outside clients as well. I had a full schedule every day, hardly had time for a break. I had gained five business's besides the WWE, I was doing very well for myself. I opened my mail one day and it was from the local tech school saying that they had students that were ready to help with tax's and were looking for intern positions. I called Mr. Segler and explained the letter that I got from the tech school and asked him if I could get an intern for a few hours a week. That it would help me out and them at the same time. It would be for personal tax's only. Mr. Segler reviewed my case load that I had faxed to him and told me that if I wanted an intern then that was ok with him. He thought it was a great idea that I was willing to give a young person a chance to work with the best rated firm in the LA area. Mr. Segler also told me that I needed to at least show my intern how to work on a business account. I agreed, the only business account I had left to do was Shannon's company GasChamber Ink.

I contacted the school and put in the job ad for an intern. Within a week I had three applicants apply. With careful consideration I chose Jordan he has a grade point average of 4.0. has never missed a day of class and has Microsoft software certification and has an IT background.

After only a couple of days on the job, I couldn't be happier with Jordan. It's like he had been doing taxes all of his life. He was out going with my superstars. He knew who they were he just made small talk about some memory's. He was great.

It was my eight month doctor appointment and I was on my way out the door when I got a call from Shannon.

Would you love me the same if I didn't wrestle for the WWE?

Excuse me, what did you say?

Skye you heard me would you love me the same if I didn't wrestle for the WWE?

Shannon, I love you no matter what, why what is going on?

I just needed to know that you would still love me even if I didn't wrestle for the WWE.

Shannon, please tell me what is going on, I am on my way to the Doctor and now you have me puzzled. Don't leave me hanging.

Skye, I have been wrestling for a while as you know, I am just not getting as many matches as I would like and it's not worth it to keep traveling and not make any money. I just need to make a clean break and focus more on my own business. I will still be wrestling independently. Plus we have the baby coming. I need to have more of a stable income coming in.

Shannon that is a personal decision that you need to make and if leaving the WWE is what you want then I am behind you 100 percent. Where are you right now?

I am just arriving at the towers to talk to Vince.

Shannon, why don't you come to the doctor with me first, because I am just leaving my office. I will meet you in the lobby.

OK I will go to the doctor with you first see you in a couple.

We soon were together in the lobby.

Come with me to the doctor baby, it will be a nice change to have you there with me. Then we can talk about what is going on with you ok baby.

Skye why do you always do this to me?

Do what Shannon?

Divert my attention to you all of the time. I can be having a totally shitty day and then you make your presence known to me and I can't help but start to have a better day.

Well maybe I am a ray of sunshine in your life and I am just a natural upper for you. I know that you are for me. I can be having the worst day, and then you will call me and it's like my day does a total 180.

I do that for you.

Yes my dear, you do that for me. Maybe we are just made to bring out the best in one another. Well my dear here we are.

This is your doctor's office, it looks like a big house.

I know I am having the baby naturally in a birthing tub. This is a womens specialty clinic. They believe in a homelike environment. It is suppose to be a more peaceful environment.

Wait you are giving birth in a birthing tub, what is that?

It is a special pool that I will sit in when I am getting ready to deliver. The water will make her transition into the world easier and the water will help ease the labor pains also.

Oh OK, did you say her, we are having a girl, why didn't you tell me that we were having a girl?

Oh shit I gave it away, I wanted it to be a surprise to you. Oh well now you know. There will be a little Miss Moore. Are you mad at me for not telling you?

Giving me a big hug, no I am not mad at you, I didn't even know that you knew. I don't care what our baby is as long as she is healthy. But now that I know the baby is a girl I know she will look just as beautiful as her mother.

Oh Shannon, do you really think that I am beautiful even though I am fat?

Of course I do you are my beautiful angel and you are not fat, you are with child there is a difference. I like the way you look. I just may keep you pregnant forever. Have like 10 kids.

Shannon that is not funny one is enough for now. Maybe a few years down the road we can have another one.

Ms. Summers, Juan will see you now.

Thank you, Maria

Hi Skye, how are you today?

Hi Juan, I am doing really good. This is my boyfriend Shannon.

Hi Shannon, it's nice to meet you.

Skye, will Shannon be joining you during delivery?

I don't know we never really discussed it. Shannon would you like to be with me when I deliver? I mean if your not going to be wrestling with the WWE any more you should be able to schedule time around the time I am due right.

Skye I would love to be there for you,that is another thing I don't even know when you are due.

I am sorry Shannon I am giving birth on April 25th at 9am. See with the tub I have to schedule when I have the baby. They induce labor. Then there is a whole relaxation process that we will go through during labor until I am ready to delivery.

Shannon, Skye would defiantly benefit from having you with her during the birthing process. She has stated to me that you make her feel very relaxed.

Skye and I had never talked about me being with her when she gives birth, but I would honestly say that I would love to be with my Angel to bring our daughter into the world. I will be there. This is some thing I wouldn't miss for any thing in the world.

Oh Shannon I am so happy that you will be with me. I was so afraid I was going to have to have this baby alone.

(Taking me in his arms) Skye you have me you never have to be alone ever again.

Well Skye everything looks as if it is going right on schedule. We will see you again in two weeks. It was nice meeting you Shannon.

It was nice meeting you too Juan.

Ok Juan I will see you in two weeks.

Bye Skye.

When we got back to the car Shannon took me in his arms and asked me if I was ever going to ask him to be with me in the delivery room. I told him that I was but I didn't want to have to have him to commit to come off the road to be with me. He reminded me that he loved me and would do any thing to be with me and that he was hoping to see our baby born. I told him that I was sort of happy that he had decided not to wrestle with the WWE any more, because then maybe we could spend more time together. But it was still going to be hard living so far apart. He assured me that it wouldn't be as bad as it had been.

When we got back to the plaza Shannon walked me back to my office, when we entered my office there were a dozen black roses on my desk. I asked Jordan who had delivered them. He just looked at me and said a delivery guy. I took the roses and threw them away and started to cry. Shannon just took me in his arms and told me not to worry he was there to protect me.

But Shannon you aren't with me 24/7. He will try to get to me again before this baby is born, I have that feeling.

If he tries then he will run into me like last time, don't let it bother you Angel stress isn't good for you or the baby. He doesn't know where we live, so he can't bother you there. From now until the baby is born I will bring you to and from work. I will walk you to and from your office and during the day you have Jordan with you. He won't be able to get to you I promise.

You're right these flower's are just mind games. I can't let him get to me.

That's my girl are you going to be ok while I go and talk to Vince.

Yes, go talk to Vince, I have a ton of work to do. I'll see you at home latter won't I?

Of course I'll be there, where else would I be.

I love you Shannon.

I love you to Angel.

I went on with my day's work, but I couldn't help but think about the roses every time I looked over at the garbage can. Now Shawn wanted me dead. I needed to call my lawyer and tell her about the flowers there was no note but I knew who they were from. I was just locking up my office at 5pm as normal when I heard a voice behind me say did you like the flowers I sent? I turned around and I was face to face with my worse nightmare, Shawn.

What do you want as I went to grab for my phone?

I just want to talk.

I have nothing to talk to you about as I pushed my way past him.

He grabbed my arm and said oh but we do have something to talk about it's my baby that you are carrying.

It's not your baby, you are signing off rights remember.

Yes but if I still have to support it why should I sign off rights.

You don't have to pay support so you will have nothing to do with my child so just leave me alone.

Oh what your little wrestling boyfriend is going to take my baby adopt it and raise it as his own.

Yes the paper work is in place. We are just waiting for you to sign the revised papers that you were sent.

Now if you don't mind I really am tired and I need to go home.

He just grabbed me and hit me and said we will be done when I am said we are done now open up the door. When we were in my office he pushed me back into the area by my desk which gave me the means to push the panic button on the floor by my desk. He just grabbed me and kept hitting me over and over swearing that he was going to take my baby from me. Within minutes my office was filled with security guards and plain clothed policemen, getting Shawn off of me. He was going away for along time this time. They called an ambulance for me, because he had beaten me pretty bad once again. When I got to the hospital I made the nurse call Shannon for me right from the room. He was there by my side within minutes, holding me and blaming himself for not being there. Shannon, it's not your fault, I managed to get out of my swollen face. When the doctor came in he told me that Shawn had cracked my jawbone and my right cheekbone. My face was so swollen that I could hardly see. Shannon I knew he would try to attack me again he also said he was going to take our baby from us, Shannon he can't take her from us can he?

Angel no judge in the world will give our baby to him especially after what he has done to you. So don't you worry about that I have a really good lawyer that won't let it happen. He will be forced to sign off his rights like we want him to and in the mean while I want us to get married so she is legally mine when she is born.

Wait did I hear you right you want to marry me before she is born.

Yes my love I want to get married as soon as you feel up to it. A little courthouse wedding now and then we will have a big wedding at a latter time. How does that sound.

That sounds like a wonderful idea, I love you Shannon Brian Moore.

I love you Skye Lark Summers.

But what about my face I look horrible.

I am not marrying your face, I am marrying you. You are still beautiful to me.

Then let's get married on Friday. Get Matt and Jeff to be our witness's. We can fly out to Vegas how does that sound?

Fly out to Vegas,can you fly being this pregnant?

Oh you are right I need to call Juan and see if I can. Forget flying let's leave tonight and drive out there we need a couple of days just the two of us with a change of scenery. Matt and Jeff can meet us there Friday. Please say yes, I don't have an intern for the rest of the week he has midterms and I don't have any pressing accounts that can't wait until monday.

Yes my Angel, Friday it is, and if you want to leave tonight we will.

That night we left and two days latter I was Skye Lark Moore. A dream come true.

Two weeks went by and I was getting mini labor pains, Juan told me not to worry about them unless they got really strong unbearable and close together in a timely pattern. I was relieved to hear this. I wanted everything to go according to schedule. He told me he wanted to see me weekly now because things were getting a little close and we may not make it to the scheduled due date, but not to worry it would just mean that we would skip the induction stage and to remember the clinic was set up and staffed just like a hospital 24/7. If I would happen to go into labor after clinic hours just to go in and the staff would prep me and call him at home he only lived five minutes away and I was to start on the ball like we have in the plan. He told me I don't even need him as long as I stick to the written out plan we came up with, but he would be there. I had Shannon and that is the only person who I should need during relaxation. At that point he brought out the big ball and said let's practice. With that we practiced the big ball exercise for about five minutes and Shannon learned that his roll in this exercise was to help keep me focused through my contractions as I rocked back and forth so I wouldn't fall off. Then Juan showed him how to use the tennis balls in case I was having a lot of back labor. Juan also showed him how to rub my stomach in the birthing tub to help with stimulation and relaxation and then if the situation arose how to help me push if needed.

But if your not here right away what about our candles?

Skye don't worry, the midwife can get them out of my closet. They are already in a box with your name on them, along with your tennis balls and your welcome baby package. Don't worry, everything will be just fine.

But the tub needs to be set up ahead of time to come to temp.

Skye, It only takes fifteen minutes to fill and another ten to come to temp. Girl you worry to much.

I am sorry Juan, I just want everything to be so perfect. I am just anal that way. My job the numbers have to be perfect, my house has to be perfect and well my man is just perfect.

Shannon piped in I'm perfect, since when?

Since the day I met you. I knew that you were the perfect man for me.

Shannon just smiled

Skye, nothing goes off perfect we may run into a bump or two but I promise you, you and Shannon will have a healthy baby girl. Now you really can stop worrying, the stress is not good for you or the baby and to have the tub delivery You need to be stress free, remember?

Yes I remember, we will see you next week.

We went home that morning and Shannon asked me if it was ok that he go to his shop and check on everything one last time before the baby is born.

I told him sure there should be no problem we still have three weeks.

I should have told him no he was gone for one hour and I called him and said you have to come back my water just broke.

I called the clinic and told them to get everything ready for me that I would be there in about an hour because my water broke and that is how long it would take for Shannon to get me there. They asked me about my labor, I told them that I had nothing that would even come close to a pattern. They are every ten to twelve minutes and go between mild and semi-medium. Nothing more than a dull backache. They told me if my contractions got really close really fast I would have to go to a regular hospital to give birth. I told them I understood.

I hoped to God that Shannon got to me soon and that my body cooperated under no circumstances did I want a hospital birth.

Shannon called me when he was ten minutes away from the house to check up on me. I told him I was fine and there was still no real labor so that was good. When we got to the clinic they gave me two hours and my labor had not progressed any, so they gave me the IV with the medicine to induce my labor, within fifteen minutes of the IV being started my contractions were five minutes apart and stronger. We went through all of the relaxation routines and everything was going fine, then it came time for delivery. I started to get scared. Juan and Shannon had helped me into the tub. I was doing really good in the tub by myself until it was time to start pushing, I couldn't do it, I was so tired. Something was going wrong. Juan ordered Shannon to get into the tub behind me right away and use his hands and arms to push down on my stomach and don't be gentle, because I needed the help pushing and I couldn't do it on my own. When Shannon got in behind me I felt my self start to calm down and started to push some on my own. All I said was is ok guys I'm ok now I think. Shannon just held me and helped me do my pushing breathing. After about ten minutes of pushing we were the proud parents of a 6lb 4oz baby girl named

Rickia Rose Moore.

After she was born, Shannon and I took a shower and then I was put to bed to recuperate.

Rickia was brought to me for her first feeding. I didn't know the first thing about breast feeding so they sent in a special lactating nurse to show me how to do it. Thank goodness Rickia was a natural breast baby, she latched right on and started to feed right away. The only thing that I had to work on was the angle on how to hold her and the nurse gave me a paper of a number of different holds some of which we tried also, so I got a feel of how they felt. I found a couple of different ones that felt ok depending which breast she was on.

Shannon just looked at me as I was feeding her not saying a word.

Shannon, What's wrong with you? You are so quiet.

I am just looking at you feeding Rickia and you look so beautiful and so natural feeding her, as he walked toward the side of the bed and he ran his hand down the side of my face and gave me a quick kiss.

Shannon, this is our bed for the next few days. You will stay with me won't you.

Of course I will, I told you I am not going to leave your side as he sat on the edge of the bed stroking Rickia's head and then her arms and then over every finger to make sure there was ten of them. He was so gentle with her.

She was done feeding so I moved closer to Shannon and told him to hold out his arms like a cradle. He asked me why? I told him because you are going to hold Rickia.

I don't know about this as I positioned her in his arms.

You can do it, see it's easy.

She is so tiny, I am afraid I might hurt her.

You won't, as I kissed him. He had been holding her for about twenty minutes when the nurse came in to get her to run some more tests and for her to sleep until the next feeding, so I could get some rest.

When the nurse was gone I laid down to rest for a bit and Shannon just sat by my side and watched some TV. The next thing we knew the room was getting invaded by the Hardy boys and Gregory Helms. Matt said alright where's the kiddo? I looked at Matt and said a simple hi Skye and Shannon first would have been nice first and besides you woke me up so now I don't know if I am going to let you see her or not. Matt told me he was sorry and came over and gave me a hug. I said alright you can see her, the nurse will be bringing her in shortly so I can feed her.

When then nurse brought Rickia in to be fed the guys were just so said they were just so amazed in the beautiful art of breast feeding. They told me it was so natural and they didn't even realize that I was feeding her. When I was done I asked Matt if he would like to hold her he said that it would be an honor.

Hey Shannon, she's got your eye's and hair. Are we going to have a little princess of punk on our hands here?

Jeff and Gregory just agreed yeah are we going to have a second generation wrestler on our hands. With the looks between you and Skye she will be one hot Diva.

I just shook my head and laughed. Really princess of punk hey? Should we raise her wild and crazy like daddy or prim and proper like me?(Thinking to myself thank god that Shawn and Shannon have the same eye and hair color)

Gregory just looked at me and said, I don't know you like these guys do but you are very beautiful and you must of did something very outstanding to catch Shannon's eye, but I know damn well it wasn't by being prim and proper.

Listen here Gregory, you are right you don't know me and you don't know what lead Shannon to me hell i'm not even sure if I know, but I am for the most part very prim and proper.

Shannon coming to my defense, Gregory why don't you wait to get to know her before you pass judgment on her.

We spent three days in the birthing house before it was time to go home. When we finally did go home everything went great. Shannon and I were home for the first six weeks (I had a college intern at the office) everything was great. Then it was time to go back to work. We had put Rickia in one of the local daycares. Everything was great. But some thing was still wrong I still lived in Connecticut and he lived in North Carolina.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any one in the WWE or employee's of**

**GasChamber Ink.**

After a couple of months of spending the week days working and living at our house in Connecticut and then going to spend an occasional weekend in Southern Pines at Shannon's house, I decided that maybe it would be time to open a new tax office in Moore county. I struggled with the idea of leaving Segler and Harris all together but then I was still a partner here in Connecticut and I didn't know if I wanted to let that cushion go. I had Jason working here for some time now and he was working corporate accounts also. Our office had grown to twenty five corporate accounts and over one thousand personal accounts. Which is quite great for an office that was started for me with one corporate account and three personal accounts. I got on the phone and started to discuss my options with Mr. Segler. He told me that as a full partner I could hire as many accountants as I needed. I told him I understood that but what I wanted to do was move into my husbands home in Southern Pines,North Carolina and open up another branch office in Aberdeen, Because Moore county has no accounting offices, and every one must travel out of county to have their tax's done. Mr. Segler told me that sounded like a wonderful idea, but I needed to keep the WWE case myself. I told him I was aware of this. He also told me that the Connecticut office was still mine to over see. So I had better make wise choices and that I had his full blessing to open up the new office in Aberdeen. He told me this time I would be doing all of my own paper work for getting all of the banking set up and that his name was just a formality, this was truly my office that I could add partners to and such and he was very proud of the way that I do business with my clients and if I needed help getting started to call him. I thanked him and told him that I would see him Monday morning at the partners meeting. He said what do you mean see me. I am coming out for a meeting for a change, especially with my second firm starting I think it's only right I come for a visit. He said well then we will see you on Monday, and bring the baby we would be happy to see her. Oh Mr. Segler I will. That is where the conversation ended.

When I got off of the phone with Mr. Segler, I called Shannon.

Hey Lover Boy,(Giddy)

Hey Angel, what has got you in such a great mood today?

What would you say if I told you we didn't have to have two homes any more?

(Getting excited) That would be great. (Sounding serious) Why did you get fired or did you quit?

Nope neither one, I am opening up a new branch office in Aberdeen. So guess it's time to baby proof your house daddy, cause mommy and Rickia are coming home.

Wow really and when are you guys moving in?

Shannon don't you want us there?

Yes I want you here OZ needs Dorothy to spoil him all the time he misses you.

Oh so now I am Dorothy to the dog, you are so funny.

I have to find out if Jason wants to stay on as a full time accountant and hire two more then the Connecticut will be ready to go and then I need to set up the Aberdeen office. I am planning on starting this weekend is that ok?

That sounds wonderful, I can't wait to have you here with me all of the time.

Is there anything from my house that you want in yours, furniture wise?

Just bring it all we will put what we don't use for now in storage ok. I am thinking about adding a small guest house on the property in the near future what do you think?

Sounds like a good idea, but we will discuss that latter.

OK Angel, I am right in the middle of some thing I will call you latter ok. I love you.

OK I love you too Shannon.

The next couple of months were long the process of finding good accountants was very hard. I did manage to find two who were a perfect match to what I wanted. I handed out accounts to them. Connecticut was finally set. Now more concentrating on Aberdeen. The last thing that got moved was Rickia's room and that was our first night in Southern Pines in Dad's house which was now our home. Shannon was not home the night we got settled in, he was away for a week, so he didn't even know that we were there. When he got home late that Sunday night he was so tired that he didn't even go to the bedroom to sleep. He fell asleep on the couch, so he was very surprised when I came downstairs in the wee hours of the morning to get a drink of water. I went over to the couch and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said welcome home baby.

He opened his eyes and said is it really you or am I dreaming?

No Baby it's really me, why don't you come to bed so I can show you that it is really me.

You are right I do need to come to bed, I really need to see that you are really here with me in what is now our house.

With that being said we made love until the sun came up.

We fell asleep in each others arms, but it wasn't long after until Rickia made her presence known.

I just looked at Shannon and said if you want to go and get her up and change her I will go make a bottle so you can feed her.

He just looked at me and said it would be my pleasure as he gave me a good morning kiss.

After breakfast Rickia was chillin in her play pen and I was cleaning up the kitchen, I looked at Shannon and said you still look really beat why don't you go back and take a nap.

I can't Matt and Jeff are coming over. We are going to do some shit for the Hardy Show today.

Oh Ok well why don't you at least go up and get some rest until they get here then.

I think I will just sit on the couch and watch Rickia play.

Alright, then I will sit by you then and we can get snuggly and watch Rickia play.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting there Shannon fell sound asleep, like I knew he would. It was only a half an hour latter when I heard Matt and Jeff pull into the drive way. I met them at the door and asked them to be quiet because both Shannon and Rickia were sleeping in the living room.

As Matt and Jeff each gave me a kiss on the cheek, they told me to get the kids up and let's go do the Hardy show.

You know let's let the kid's sleep a little longer. Let's go out by the pool for a drink and talk for a while. Shannon got in around four this morning and then it didn't help that he fell asleep on the couch and stupid me I woke him up by giving him a kiss. Then he couldn't believe that I was there and then well we won't go any further. Then Rickia woke up and he wanted to take care of her.

Jeff just looked at me and said so he didn't even know that you and Rickia were there.

Nope, we made our final move on Friday. So it was a total surprise to finally have his family have only one home. I spent all weekend trying to get used to the fact that I actually live with my husband in his house, I don't think the reality has quite set in yet though. It still seams like a visit.

Matt looked at me and said just give it a day or two the reality will set in when Shannon sets his keys some where and starts to scream at you where the hell are my keys and starts running wild through the house when they are always on the table next to the door or the nimrod left them in the Hummer. Just remember the table next to the door or he left them in the Hummer.

For the next hour they kept telling me different things that Shannon will pull and they were imitating him. It was so funny. I told Matt this should have been a Hardy show episode called educating Skye Moore. Jeff looked at Matt and said she named it now we don't have to. I said you can't be serious you have been taping this all your jumping around Jeff all the making fun of my Shannon,you punked me onto the Hardy Show I can't believe it.

Just then Shannon came out of the back door and said what's going on.

I just got put on an issue of the Hardy show called educating Skye Moore.

Shannon just looked at Matt and Jeff and said I thought I told you she was off limits.

Oh Shannon it was fun and funny. I learned a lot. Besides you were sleeping and I thought I was just talking with them, I didn't know really. The episode should be really good though just as good as all of the others. Now we wouldn't want the the fan's to be disappointed would we?

Matt told Shannon besides I told you today was a Hardy show day.

I know I told her that, she wasn't suppose to let me sleep. I was suppose to be awake when you guys got here.

Shannon, I am sorry are you mad at me for letting you stay sleeping for a while.

No my angel, i'm just sorry for you that these guys suckered you into the greatest show not on TV.

Shannon, don't be it was so fun, I didn't even know it was being taped.

Shannon said we should really should get going and do whatever it is that we are doing to do today.

Well why don't you guys let me make you something for lunch and then you can be on your way.

Jeff piped up I have a better idea let's go to Millers for lunch.

I just looked at them and said ok guys have fun.

Shannon looked at me and said as he grabbed Rickia from her playpen he meant you too, Skye.

I don't want to intrude on your show, I did already this morning and I feel bad.

Shannon just took me by the hand and then he gave me a kiss and told me Beth comes so why not you.

But we have Rickia, what about her?

She is a Moore she has earned her rightful spot in an episode here and there.

When we got down to Millers, it was just your basic mom and pop diner. We got no special treatment, just a big corner booth and a high chair. They had the best burgers that I had ever tasted. Rickia loved their fries. Uncle Matt claimed Rickia for his own during this visit. We just sat there and talked all threw lunch and the guys signed some autographs for their fans and talked to them and of course poised for pictures. Their was one family that wanted a picture with all of them, I took it and they asked who me and the baby were when they found out that that we were Shannon's family they asked if they could have a picture, we agreed. They were the first fans to have a picture of the Moore family. That whole day was full of filming totally off the wall meaningless shit ,but it was fun.

When we got back home, Shannon asked me if I had fun today.

I told him I totally did and I hoped that I could have more fun like that.

We are working on some scripted things that you can be involved in if you want.

I would love that, I always wanted to act.

Well then we will count you in as a part of the cast with our multitude of others. (As he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom) Now I don't know about you but I would love to go to bed with my lovely wife in the first full night in our house together forever ,no more traveling this is it one house our house.

(As he dropped me on to the bed) Yes bed with the love of my life, in our house,forever. I love you, my Shannon.

Just then Oz jumped on the bed between us and started to kiss me and Shannon pushed him off the bed but he got right back up on it.

I just laughed and looked at Shannon and said he is a bed dog isn't he?

He just shook his head and looked at me with a hint of disappointment and said yes he is.

He never slept with me when I was here alone either that or I just didn't notice it. Why the disappointment in your voice?

I wanted to make love to you and now we have to fight the dog.

So let's get under the covers and make love and ignore OZ.

So we did just that, we made the most passionate love even having to fight with the dog. We fell asleep in each others arms with Oz right in the middle, oh well it will get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any one in the WWE or employee's**

**of GasChamber Ink**

It took me over a month to get the Aberdeen office ready for walk in clients. I was spending long hours doing my bookwork and remodeling all by myself, although there were a couple of days that Jeff did come and help me, which I was very grateful for.

On one of the nights that Jeff was at the office helping me paint, I was up on the ladder and I had lost my footing and fell. Jeff just happened to be right there and he caught me. When he put me down on the ground our eyes met at the same time and we both just stopped right there and looked deep into one another's eyes and soon I felt myself being drawn in for a kiss I tried to pull away but I couldn't, I don't know what came over myself here I was involved in a deep dark passionate kiss with one of my husband's best friends. I kept trying to pull away but every time I did Jeff pulled me back. When I finally did manage to pull away some all I said was this is wrong. Jeff said it is but we need to play this out just this once please Skye, it was meant to happen.

No Jeff I can't.

Yes Skye you can, as he started to run his hands all over my body, I know that you want this, Shannon has been gone for two weeks,Rickia is with Beth, you need this. It's not about you and me it's just the sex you need.

No Jeff I don't,he started to kiss me again and lead me to the couch in my office. Jeff this is so wrong I can't, as he started to take off his shirt. In my mind he was so perfect he was right I did want to, but I can't I'm married.

He took me in his arms and started to kiss me again and told me Shannon would never find out.

Jeff I can't and trust me it's not that I don't want to.

Skye you want to, as he ran his finger between my legs,you are so wet I can feel it through your jeans.

When he touched me I just moaned and told him he was right I did need him to give me what I needed.

We made love for what seemed to be like hours. Jeff knew exactly what to do and how to move he brought me to climax after climax, something I had never experienced with Shannon.

When we were done I went into the bathroom, all I could do was cry. I couldn't believe that I had just betrayed my husband by screwing his best friend, to top it all off Jeff had answered my cell phone and it was Shannon.

Sure man she's just in the bathroom let me get her, Skye, Shannon is on the phone.

I came out of the bathroom still trying to get my composure together to talk to Shannon. The first words out of his mouth was I ok. I said yes why wouldn't I be ok. I just had a long hard day, I am going to go and get Rickia and go home and go strait to bed. I need the rest. He asked me if he could talk to Jeff again, I told him yes and that I loved him.

Jeff left the room with the phone for a few minutes and then came back and handed me back my phone.

He looked me straight in the face and said go home and rest Rickia is staying at my house for the night. Shannon said he will pick her up in the morning. Besides no sense in waking her up.

I hate you Jeffery Nero Hardy and I never want to see you ever again.

Well Skye that will be hard you are married to my best friend.

Yeah like you really think of him as that, if you did you wouldn't have done what you did tonight and what about Beth she is my friend, now I can never face her again. With that I left for home. When I got in the car I got on the phone and I called Matt and started to tell him what had happened.

Matt said he did what to you. Skye you need to come over I need to talk to you.

I immediately drove over to Matt's house.

He sat me down and asked me if Shannon had ever talked about going to sex parties.

He said that he used to go to them but hadn't said any thing about wanting to still go to them.

Skye, Jeff and Beth were Krystal and his partners.

Oh so Jeff thinks what happened will be ok with Shannon.

I am thinking maybe that is what is going through his mind,he is thinking that you just took over the roll of Krystal in Shannon's life.

But Matt how am I going to tell Shannon, I don't want to lose him or make him think that every time he is out of town I am going to run to Jeff. I didn't want to do it but my body took over.

You need to tell Shannon and like quickly before big mouth Jeff tells him and he will tell him to get him back into that party scene.

But Matt, how do I tell him?

Just tell him step by step what happened like you did me, because Jeff started it and you did tell him no to begin with right.

Yes I did.

Well then tell him that. Tell him every thing that happened and tell him that you talked to me also.

Thanks Matt you have been a great help. I love you bro. I had better be getting home. Good night Matt.

Good night Skye.

I drove home and when I got settled the phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, it was Shannon.

Hello Baby Doll

Hello Shannon

What's the matter you sound like something is bothering you?

There is something i'm just not sure how to tell you with out you hating me for the rest of your life.

Come on it can't be that bad, what did you do? Did you try cooking and burn up the kitchen?(Laughing)

(Crying) I wish that is what I have done.

Baby, come on just tell me, nothing you could ever do could ever make me stop loving you.

I bet this does, I was up on a ladder at the office painting and Jeff was there with me, I stumbled off the ladder and Jeff caught me and we ended up kissing.

Well that's not so bad.

Shannon that's not all let me finish. Some how we ended up having sex. I'm so sorry, he started it by telling me that I needed it and it was only sex nothing else he had me so fired up, i'm so sorry Shannon. If you want me to be gone when you get home i'll totally understand.

Skye, calm down honestly did you enjoy it. Tell me honestly.

Yes and I feel like shit.

Why do you feel like that?

Because I betrayed my love for you. I cheated on you and that was wrong and I knew it was but I still enjoyed it and I will understand if you don't want me any more.

Skye, I love you more than life its self and what is done is done. I know why Jeff did what he did also...........(I interupted)

I know he sees me as Krystal's replacement in your relationship with him and Beth.

How did you come to that conclusion?

I was feeling so bad, I went to talk to Matt and he said something about Jeff and Beth going to sex parties with you and Krystal as their partners and Jeff was looking at me as the new partner. Why didn't you ever discuss that life style with me?

That was Krystal's lifestyle that she introduced Myself, Jeff and Beth to, and when she left me I swore I wouldn't go back to that type of lifestyle even though Jeff and Beth still wanted me to go. I decided I wanted to be a one woman man and I thought I had made that very clear to Jeff, but obviously I didn't. Now he has gotten to you and I can do one of two things kick his ass or if you liked it, you could still have him when ever i'm not around if you want. The choice is yours. But if do Jeff, then I get to do Beth. Yes, all we did was swap partners.

Wait a minute, this stunt Jeff pulled was a type of wife swap. I thought he was betraying his best friend.

Now wait a minute Skye, I did not under no circumstances tell him that he could touch you sexually at all so yes he did betray me this time and I will be having words with him when I go to pick up Rickia, But the severity and type will depend on if you want to keep having encounters with him.

But Shannon, I have you why would I want to.

For the same reasons as Krystal variety and occasional companionship. To tell you the truth I wouldn't mind it, because I kind of miss my occasional fling with Beth, but there again if you don't want me to I would never do any thing to hurt you.

So what you are saying you think that it would be a good thing. Like saying variety is the spice of life.

Exactly, But I would never want you to do something that you would feel uncomfortable with. When we swap it is normally at home or once in a blue moon we would go to a party but that is stranger swap and I am not a big fan of that. Sometimes Beth and I would just go out for the hell of it when Jeff would be out of town and I was off and it would be visa versa when I was out of town. I should have talked to you about this along time ago, because I had a feeling he would try something like this. He likes to paint and decorate but he had been spending to much time for Jeff to be spending with you and getting little accomplished. I knew something was wrong when you said he was filling holes and fixing outlets and hanging doors with you.

I know I found it weird also when he even offered to help me. He just showed up out of the blue. But with this swap thing you said that you miss Beth. If you miss her I am sure she misses you too. I will give this swap thing a chance but if it becomes uncomfortable for me I am going to put a stop to it on my end and Jeff will need to understand. As for your side of it, I am fine with it. Krystal wouldn't happen to have been bi was she?

Don't know why?

Oh because I am into girls as well as guys. Just wondered if you knew if her and Beth ever did any thing.

That is something you and Beth would have to talk about. If it does happen I know that I want to be there and i'm sure Jeff would want to be there too.

Oh most defiantly, wouldn't have it any other way.

So Skye when I talk to Jeff I am going to ream him for tonight and then we all are going to sit down and go over the swap boundaries, so you know what they are OK and you are going to talk to Beth. Sound like a plan.

Sounds good. Shannon I am so glad that this all worked out. I was so worried that you weren't going to love me any more.

Skye why don't you get some sleep and I will pick you up around one and we will go over to Jeff and Beth's to pick up Rickia and while we are there we can have our talk.

Your right baby, I do need some sleep. I will talk to you in the morning. Good night, I love you.

Good night Skye, I love you too.


End file.
